


The Book

by Caedmon, RishiDiams, Rose_Nebula



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pining, Telepathic objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RishiDiams/pseuds/RishiDiams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nebula/pseuds/Rose_Nebula
Summary: Rose purchases a unique book at a bazaar: this book is telepathic and will delve into her subconscious to provide perfect stories, tailor made just for her. What does the book reveal about Rose’s deepest fantasies?
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 119
Kudos: 254





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aintfraidanoghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintfraidanoghosts/gifts).

> This is a collaborative effort between Caedmon, RishiDiams, and Rose_Nebula to celebrate Aintafraidanoghosts’ fiftieth birthday. Happy Birthday, Lindsay! 
> 
> We own nothing, and the BBC owns everything. Please don’t sue us. 
> 
> There will be four chapters, and we hope to update weekly. 
> 
> This is self beta’d, so all the mistakes are ours. 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed the muse!

_“You look beautiful, Miss Rose.” His words, like him, were quiet as he extended a calloused hand to help her up into the waiting carriage._

_A soft blush graced her cheeks at the earnest compliment, making her grateful for the dim light of the stableyard which prevented him from noticing. And if she’d chosen her dress not for any of the gentlemen she’d be dancing with tonight, but with him in mind, no one was any wiser. The patterned green silk was cut in a daringly low decolletage which was sure to leave her dance partners salivating while she daydreamed only of coming home._

_The object of her affection was a prime physical specimen: tall with broad shoulders and a pair of crystal blue eyes. The sight of him in riding breeches made her want to swoon - and Rose Tyler never swooned. Nothing could ever come of her infatuation, of course; her mother, Lady Jacqueline, would never approve of the match, for he was a lowly stablehand._

_“Thank you, _Doctor_,” she replied, taking his hand. Her gloves were deliberately still held in her left hand in anticipation of this moment. A _frisson_ of awareness coursed through her body as she imagined his rough hands touching her in other, less innocent places. The nickname was hers alone for him, and had come about when he’d saved the life of her favorite mare shortly after joining the household. From that moment on, Rose had been his._

_“Enjoy your evening.”_

A knock at her bedroom door jolted Rose out of the story and she snapped the book in her hands closed guiltily. 

“Come on, Rose,” the Doctor groused from the other side. “All of space and time at your fingertips, and you’re staring at your bedroom walls.”

“Coming, Doctor!”

Putting the book face down on her nightstand, Rose rushed to the door and threw it open. The Doctor stood on the other side, one arm propped against the door frame, his ubiquitous leather jacket hanging open and the hem of his green jumper riding up to expose a sliver of skin above the waistband of his denims.

Her mouth went dry, but he didn’t seem to notice, breaking out into a huge smile at the sight of her as he straightened. She’d blame the book for putting those ideas in her head, except the whole point of the book was that those ideas were in her head in the first place. 

“There you are! You’d sleep your life away if I’d let you! Ready to go?”

“Sure! Where are we?”

He told her all about the planet they’d landed on as he walked with her towards the console room. Rose was certain the information was important, but her mind was still caught up in the story she’d been torn from, not helped by the sound of the Doctor’s accent rolling over his words.

She’d found the book at a small bazaar a few weeks earlier. Dull grey and no larger than one of her mum’s trashy romances, the vendor had promised her it would provide five fantasies, each one somehow taken directly from her mind. As soon as she got back to the TARDIS and started reading, Rose had realized it was a lot more like her mum’s trashy romances than she could have ever imagined. 

The cover had changed that same day to an image of the Doctor in a white flowing shirt that was open wide at the neck, baring tanned muscular skin, and pair of painted-on fawn colored riding breeches. She was clutched in his arms, the bodice of her dress obviously loose and dangerously low, barely covering her breasts, her hair flowing riotously behind her.

And though she enjoyed the adventure the Doctor took her on, she was just as happy to snuggle in her bed again that night, book in hand.

_“Miss Rose,” the Doctor admonished when she arrived at the stables after dinner. Thanks to the twilight streaming in through the windows, she saw him where he leaned against the door to the stablemaster’s office, all long, lean limbs and bright eyes which seemed to bore into her soul. “Shouldn’t you be attending to your guest?”_

_“He’s my mother’s guest, Doctor, not mine.”_

_The Doctor made a rude noise no gentleman of her acquaintance would ever have made. It might have been a laugh. “I was under the impression Lord Mitchell was here to see you.”_

_“Lord Michell is here to pay court to my dowry, not me.”_

_“Then he’s a fool for more than one reason.” Her heart began to beat faster in her chest as he pushed off the door and took a few steps closer to her. Before she could say a word in protest or encouragement, the Doctor had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her tightly against him. “If he can’t see what a prize you are, he doesn’t deserve to take tea with you, much less offer for your hand.”_

_“I’m glad we agree,” she whispered when she found her voice._

_His eyes searched hers, but if he expected to see hesitation or rejection, he was sure to be disappointed. Slowly, achingly slowly, he lowered his head until his lips touched hers with all of the force of a baby’s breath._

_“Doctor, please,” she begged when he didn’t take it any further._

_Those two words were the only encouragement he seemed to need. Lifting her slightly in his arms, he stepped forward until her back was pressed against one of the dividers between the stalls. His lips crashed against hers, his tongue demanding entrance, and Rose submitted to him completely._

_Her body burned where his hands sought purchase, alternatively gripping her tight enough she was afraid he would leave behind bruises and stroking her so gently it brought tears to her eyes._

_Rose wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, but the motion brought him back to his senses and he stumbled away from her._

_“Doctor?”_

_“We can’t. You’re so young and I’m… I’m broken, Rose. You deserve so much better than me.”_

_She caught his arm when he tried to walk away. “I don’t want anyone else, Doctor. I want you.”_

_“Go back up to the house, Miss Rose. Your lady mother will be looking for you.”_

_Her mother! She’d forgotten all about her mother and Lord Mitchell._

_“We’re not done here,” she warned, but his eyes were sad._

_He managed to avoid her for two days, which was nothing compared to the pain she felt when she entered the stables on the morning of the third day to see him trying to sneak out the back door._

_“Doctor,” she called out weakly, her voice betraying her._

_For a moment, she thought he’d continue on without even a word, but he stopped and turned. “Miss Rose,” he said, bowing his head._

_“I --” she swallowed hard and nervously took a step closer. All of the arguments she’d carefully practiced had suddenly fled now that she had a chance to say them. _

_“You’re safe here, Rose,” he said softly before she could find her words, “comfortable. My life is nothing like that.”_

_“I don’t care.”_

_“Can’t you see what you’d be giving up?”_

_“Please, Doctor, educate me. Tell me all about the loveless marriage that surely awaits me, about morning meetings with the housekeeper and cook, pianoforte practice in the afternoons, and embroidery by the evening fire. Because surely you know better than I what my governess’ lessons were preparing me for. I don’t want to live the same life as my mother. I want adventure and passion. I want _you_.”_

_He crossed the length of the stable in a few powerful strides, but he stopped abruptly only inches from her. For one heart-rending moment, Rose was sure he would send her away again. Then, he slowly lifted his hand and brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek._

_“This must be real. My dreams are never this kind.”_

_The Doctor kissed her like a man starving. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him, the evidence of his arousal pressing against her abdomen, and Rose felt her body pulse with need._

_“Make me yours, Doctor,” she panted against his lips._

_Without a word, he backed her into one of the stalls and laid one of the horse blankets on top of the fresh straw. Rose wanted this, but her heart pounded and her hands shook with the realization that it was happening right here, right now. Well, she’d asked for adventure and excitement, and it seemed like he was going to give it to her._

_When the bedding was arranged to his satisfaction, the Doctor extended his hand to her. She took it and allowed him to lay her down. He followed, lying beside her but leaning forward so that the length of him was pressed against her. He was warm and heavy, and she welcomed his weight. Then he kissed her again, his hand cupping the back of her head. Rose’s hand found his waist and she pulled him closer, her body instinctively understanding more in that moment than she did._

_His lips curled into a soft smile against hers. “Patience, my Rose.”_

_“My Doctor,” she echoed._

_He dove back in to kiss her again, and this time he didn’t break from kissing her, his tongue alone making her feel things she never thought possible. After a moment or two, she shivered as his hand skimmed down her torso until it reached her hip. He rested it there briefly before continuing to the middle of her thigh, gathering up her skirt until it was bunched around her waist._

_The Doctor moved so that he was kneeling between her legs. The darkness in his eyes as he looked down at her and the hard ridge of his manhood pressing against his breeches sent another shiver through her. He leaned over her, resting his weight on his knees and the elbow he planted near her head. Instead of kissing her again, his mouth found the side of her neck at the same time his fingers touched her most intimate place._

_Rose cried out only to be shushed gently by his voice in her ear, “We wouldn’t want anyone to come running, would we, my lady?”_

_She shook her head, unable to form words as his fingers lightly teased, and her hips began to rock in time with his movements. Then his touches grew firmer, and she felt the tip of his finger slide wetly through her folds._

_“You’re so ready for me, my Rose,” he said, his finger stopping at her entrance and pushing until he breached her._

_Biting her lip, Rose held back a cry of pleasure, still mindful of his warning to be quiet._

_He hummed his approval, low and sinful, as his mouth moved lower and lower down her chest and his finger pumped steadily in and out of her. She could feel the pleasure building, her breaths coming faster and faster as her body tightened. He nuzzled at the neckline of her dress, trying to push it aside, before giving up and lowering his mouth to her breast to take the peak into his mouth, cloth and all._

_Rose’s world exploded. She was aware of nothing except fire running through her body and the Doctor beside her, inside her, surrounding her. Her senses had barely returned when he shifted above her, his hand fumbling for a moment between them, and she blushed at the realization he was unbuttoning the fall of his breeches._

_His eyes locked with hers, never wavering as he lifted his hips, and Rose felt heat and pressure where his fingers had been. Despite the whispers she’d heard, there was no pain when he pushed inside, just a sense of incredible stretching and fullness. Emotions flickered across his face, but he didn’t slow, and her back arched up from the straw as he filled her. _

_“Oh, Rose,” he breathed when he came to a stop. _

_Her passage pulsed rhythmically around him, making her very aware of his hardness where it rested inside her. She wanted more. She _needed_ more. “Doctor, please.”_

_She gasped as he withdrew, her whole body clenching around him to keep him in place, but nothing could have prepared her for the jolt of pleasure that ran up her spine when he thrust into her again with a moan. Despite his warning, it was the Doctor whose voice rose as he repeated the motion again and again, faster each time, endearments mixed with the occasional curse which seemed torn out of him._

_The pleasure built again, tightening every muscle in her body until it broke. At the same time, the Doctor stiffened above her, his head falling forward as he grunted and strained. Silence fell and neither of them moved for a long moment as they struggled to catch their breath. Then the Doctor lifted his head, his eyes searching hers._

_Rose smiled gently and cupped his cheek. “My Doctor. I love you.”_

_Worry bled from his expression as he smiled broadly down at her. “Rose Tyler.” He pressed his lips against hers, following her lead when she opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. He was still smiling when they parted. “I never thought… Thank you.”_

_A noise from outside the stable startled them both, reminding them that it was only mid-morning and there were other people about. The Doctor withdrew from her body one last time, lowering her skirts as he rested back on his haunches and quickly buttoned up his fall. When he was done, he offered her his hand to help her sit up._

_Rose touched her hair, but couldn’t find anything obviously out of place. Gently, he reached up and tucked a lock behind her ear._

_“You need to go back up to the house.”_

_Her smile sild from her face. “I’m staying with you.” As much as she hated it, the words came out a question, almost a whine._

_“Not yet, love.”_

_“Then when?”_

_“Soon. I have to see about securing another position first. I don’t think your mother is going to be too happy about keeping me on once this comes to light.”_

_“Alright. But in the meantime, I think I’m going to make a habit of these morning rides, Doctor,” she said, running her hand up the length of his torso. “Please have my stallion ready for me at the same time tomorrow.” _

_The Doctor swallowed hard, his eyes darkening again. “Minx. Your wish is my command.”_

_He helped her to her feet then kissed her one more time before sending her back up to the house. He was waiting in the courtyard in front of the stable with two mares (Rose was amused to note) the next morning and every day that week. They rode deep into the nearby woods together, dismounting and falling upon each other as soon as they arrived at a clearing._

_“Lord Mitchell is becoming more insistent with each passing day. My mother is pressuring me to accept.” The Doctor wrapped his arms tighter around her, but said nothing. They were lying in the grass, their bodies bared to each other and the trees surrounding them as sweat dried on their skin. Rose turned to look at him. “Run away with me.”_

_His eyes widened. “Rose --”_

_“I mean it, Doctor. Let’s run to Gretna Green. We can leave tonight.”_

_“It’s five days by carriage, love.”_

_“So? What would you rather have me do? Marry Lord Mitchell? Carry on an affair with you for the rest of my life?”_

_“A marriage to Lord Mitchell would make your mother very happy.”_

_“Then she can marry the pompous twit herself.”_

_The Doctor lowered his smiling lips to her shoulder and Rose couldn’t help herself. She burst out laughing. Turning in his arms, she looked up into his crystal blue eyes. The entire clearing seemed to be holding its breath._

_Pushing against his shoulder, Rose laid him flat then climbed up onto his lap. In no time at all, he was hard and ready for her, and she slid herself down onto him._

_“Tonight, after dinner, have the carriage waiting,” she said as she started to move. “By the time anyone realizes we’re gone it’ll be too late.”_

_He slid his hands up her thighs and rested them on her hips, thrusting up to meet her bouncing body. “Your wish is my command, my lady.”_

_They beat the man her mother sent after them by mere hours, and were walking away from the blacksmith’s anvil hand in hand when he rode up to them at nearly a full gallop._

_“Miss Rose --”_

_“Mrs. Smith,” Rose corrected. “I’m sorry my mother made you come all this way for no reason, sir. If you wish, I’ll pay for your room at the inn tonight and you can make your way back to London in the morning.”_

_“I’m not supposed to leave without you, my lady.”_

_“I don’t think my husband would approve, sir. I will write a letter for you to take to my mother which will hopefully spare you her wrath. Good day.”_

_They walked together around the man’s horse, leaving him gaping after them, and returned to their room at the inn._

_“I love you, Mrs. Smith,” the Doctor said as he began pulling at the laces of her dress._

_“And I you, Mr. Smith.”_

With a sigh, Rose closed the book for the last time and hugged it to her chest for a moment. It had been well worth the credits spent, and she couldn’t wait to dive into the next story. Maybe, once she’d used up all of the fantasies in this book she would have the Doctor take her back to the bazaar to purchase another one. Opening her nightstand drawer, she placed it inside before stepping out of her room and towards another adventure with her Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by RishiDiams <3


	2. Chapter 2

With a contented sigh, Rose slipped into her favorite library armchair, raising her feet to rest on the plush stool in front of it. It had been no easy task to shake off Jack, as he had been insistent on keeping her company since the Doctor was supposed to be out all day. She had to straight out …_omit_ certain information from him to get time for herself. Like the fact that she didn't know if a _Gleblurian cast unit_ existed, or if it really was broken. She might have hinted that the Doctor had implied Jack would never know where to start fixing it - which had prompted Jack to disappear into the bowels of the TARDIS, with a tool-bag over his shoulder.

It was a rather genius piece of imagination, if she said so herself, and after all, imagination was what all this was about, wasn't it?

With a smirk she pulled the dull, gray book from the pocket of her hoodie and stroked the cover reverently. Anticipation was building inside her. What would it be today? 

She decided she couldn't wait another minute to find out, so she smoothed her palms over the front and back of the little volume, stretching her fingers to cover as much of the binding as possible, and closed her eyes, like the instructions said.

When she moved her hands and peeked, she discovered the book had developed a new title, along with some cover art. When she realized what the book was showing, Rose slapped her hand back on it with a giggle, blushing furiously. She looked around suspiciously, double checking Jack wasn't lurking behind a shelf. He could never see her with _that_. 

The only signs of life were the glowing roundels and silent droning of the TARDIS, and satisfied, Rose turned her attention back to the book. Biting her lip, she traced the picture of the Doctor, clad in nothing but black breeches, his firm behind framed by a pair of smooth, pale legs. The woman straddling his lap and clinging to his muscled body was clearly _her_. A very _naked_ her. 

A spike of arousal shot through her core when she noticed one of the Doctor’s hands disappearing under some fabric, conveniently wrapped around book-Rose’s hips. She pictured him running his calloused fingertips over her swollen clit, down to her vulnerable hole, dipping inside. A burning sensation spread through her lower body, and goosebumps raced over her skin, making her shiver.

No wonder book-Rose looked like she would expire with ecstasy any moment, her head thrown back and her blonde hair streaming in wild waves down to her bottom. Her breasts were in full view, making Rose feel glad this would always be the only copy of this book. Did her breasts really look that ...round and appetizing? Surely it was an exaggeration. 

Rose ran a hand over her covered breast experimentally and hummed at the delicious friction the fabric provided on her already pebbled nipple. If she carried on like that, she wouldn’t even have to open the book to get some adventure.

She snorted, amused with her thoughts, and removed her hand to dive into the story. 

_Rose was up to her ankles in the warm, rippling water of a tropical ocean. The sun sat high in the sky and reflected in glittering sparkles from lazy, turquoise waves, making her squint against the brightness. _

_White sand formed a gently curved beach, which disappeared from sight at the end of a languet, not far away from her. Trees and shrubbery formed a natural barrier from the open sea and created a bay, hidden from passing eyes._

_The warmth was creeping through the fabric of her clothing. She had chosen this dress from a chest of booty in the cargo hold of the ship, and rather liked it. It was a proper dress, corsage and all, skirts lifted and pinned to her side to prevent them from getting wet. As she ran her fingers over the soft material, memories came flooding into her mind. _

_Rose turned around to look back to the wooden galleon pulled up onto the beach as far as it would go without tilting. She had lived there for several months now, and she observed the shell-crusted hull and rolled up sails with affection._

_A storm had damaged one of the masts and left parts of the rigging in tatters, which was why they had to find a place off the official routes to do the necessary repairs. After all, this was no normal ship, nor did the crew consist of honest traders. They were pirates, and the 'Lindsay' was well feared in the waters of the Carribean. _

_The Captain was the stuff of legends and myths. Mothers threatened their naughty children with a visit from him, and seasoned seamen shook in their boots whenever the silhouette of the ship appeared on the horizon._

_According to the stories, he was merciless in his seizing and plundering, and since he had stolen _her_ along with every last crate of sugar and rum her ship had carried, she tended to agree with them. Of course, he had regretted his decision when he found out nobody would pay ransom for an orphaned, penniless girl with no future. _

_For a while she had feared he would drop her into the sea and be done with it. But days and weeks had gone by where nobody seemed to mind her presence, so she had tentatively expanded the radius in which she would move from her surprisingly clean cabin._

_She had made friends with the cook, who made sure she got the best pieces of the tasteless food the crew didn't seem to mind eating. There was also Jackson, the first mate, a sinfully handsome man who liked nothing more than to see her blush over his exaggerated attempts at flirting._

_And there was the Captain. He was a good looking man with strong features and a stern expression. She liked watching him when he strode along the deck, barking orders. More often than not, he took matters in his own capable hands and worked along with the sailors, keeping the clockwork running smoothly._

_His intensity was captivating. He ruled the ship with absolute authority but was fair in his decisions, bettering the lives of everyone under his command. Rose could see why his crew was fiercely loyal to him. They knew he would go to hell for them as they would for him. _

_At one point, he had decided it would be appropriate for him to invite her to dinner in his cabin. Since that day, she had shared his food once a day, stealing glances at him and struggling to find words that would pull him into conversation._

_Sometimes she would look up and find him watching her. It never ceased to make heat rush to her face and other regions of her body. She swore she had seen his mouth twitch into a smirk, more often than once, but when she looked closer, his face had always been back to its mask of indifference. _

_God, she wanted him._

_There he was, up in the rigging with Jackson, conducting the erection of the new, heavy mast they had cut and felled in a nearby forest. His forearms and face were glistening with sweat, as she watched him climb up and down without pause. She sighed when she got a glimpse of his well muscled chest, where he had opened his shirt for some relief against the heat._

_Rose had decided to get her own relief in the sea today. She had to stay out of the way for the repairs anyway and hadn't had a proper bath in far too long. She would let the sea wash away the grime she had accumulated during the days of the storm and get a break from her pathetic pining over the Captain. _

_Determined, she turned around and continued to walk along the beach, to disappear behind the languet for some privacy. _

_She found a nice, secluded spot and pulled at the lacing at the front of her dress. She carried a spare gown in a sack by her side and it would be heavenly to slip into the clean cotton, after she was freed of sweat and dirt. Rose peeled off her clothing and arranged it into a pile close to the trees lining the beach._

_The wind blew stronger here and for a moment she stretched out her arms and allowed the breeze to flap her clammy shift around her and cool her off. This was just what she needed to take her mind off things._

_Since she didn't own a proper bathing dress, she would have to go as she was, which suited her just fine as it would save time and effort. The water was darker and more restive on this side, but it looked heavenly cool and refreshing._

_Rose stepped forwards and sighed happily when the waves washed over her ankles and calves. Not far ahead she could make out a strip of deep blue, where she hoped the ground would give way enough for her to swim. While she continued to wade towards it and her shift billowed up around her, she decided this was the best idea she had had in a long time. _

_She didn't see the man running and gesticulating behind her and the whooshing of the waves droned out his shouts of warning. Rose pushed off the ground and gave herself over to the water, floating in a weightless bliss for a few precious moments._

_Suddenly she was ripped sideways and hot panic bubbled up inside her, evaporating her happy mood in a tick of the Captain's pocket watch. She was moving, moving faster than she could ever have swum, and realized too late how dangerous the waters of the moody ocean could be, as she was carried out to sea by a hidden current._

_Flailing and gasping, Rose struggled to keep her head above the surface. The long shift hindered the movement of her legs and her desperate attempts of swimming back were no match to the violent powers of the water. She paddled helplessly, grasping into nothingness, desperate for something to hold on to. Her strength was dwindling quickly. An acute clarity came over her as she realized she would die out here and there was nothing she could do about it._

_Pictures and scenes tumbled over each other in her head. Her mother, lying on her deathbed, pale and emaciated. Her father's collection of glass bottles, gleaming in the light from the window. A sundown, out at the open sea, while her legs dangled through the railing of the ship. The bluest pair of eyes, gazing at her over a glass of red wine._

_Something snaked around her waist from behind, and in a fresh layer of panic she kicked and screamed, until she caught sight of a dark head, twisting away from her striking elbows. She sagged in relief. _

_The Captain had come to rescue her. Surely this was a trick of her imagination, but she wildly preferred this as the last thing she would ever see over hallucinating about a sea creature eating her while she drowned._

_He shouted something in her ear and she strained to hear him over the noise of the waves and the growing fog in her head. The water was dragging both of them along and she wanted to pretend he was there for real and cared about what became of her. _

_“Rose!" he bellowed, "We need to swim sideways. Now!" He tugged her none too gently and she struggled into the direction he indicated, her legs kicking tiredly. She didn't believe this would do any good, but she would try for him._

_Their progress was slow but steady, with the Captain pushing her with one arm and rowing powerful strokes with the other. After what felt like an eternity, they were ejected from the current in a dizzying twirl. For a moment they treaded water on the spot, panting heavily in exhausted silence. _

_"You’re really here," Rose exclaimed, wide eyes gazing at him in astonishment. The Captain huffed a surprised laugh as he realized she had thought he was a figment of her imagination. "I saw the movement of the water from up in the rigging," he panted. "Jackson told me you were off to swim and I came after you as soon as I realized where you were heading”._

_Rose felt warmth spread in the vicinity of her heart. He had looked out for her. _

_"Can you swim a bit more?" his voice was full of concern and she wondered if she looked as exhausted as she felt._

_Pulling her last resources together, she did a stroke towards the coast. "I will manage."_

_In the end she didn't quite manage on her own. When the Captain noticed her slowing down, he moved in front of her so she could hold on to his strong shoulders. His long, clean motions where soothing to her frazzled nerves as much as the strength of his body was reassuring. She struggled to stay alert and keep kicking but endeavored to make it as easy as possible for him to get them back to land. _

_It felt unreal when her feet touched hard sand. She didn't manage to stay upright when the water finally released her. Her shift dragged her down with its sodden weight. The Captain seemed just as groggy and together they crawled to safety, only to drop down where the surf barely reached them._

_Rose's hand reached towards the Captain, and once he wrapped his big, strong one around it, everything went dark._

—<--@

_Flitting shadows danced over her eyelids when Rose became aware of her surroundings again. For a moment she couldn't remember where she was, but the endless swooshing of waves on sand reminded her of her misadventure and she bolted upright with a start. "No!"_

_A warm hand came to rest on hers and she looked down, her gaze following the arm up to a familiar face and worried blue eyes. "You are safe," the Captain reassured her and Rose took a shaky breath. _

_She continued to stare at him, her lips parted, and he met her eyes openly, blue flames burning into her. He had come for her. He cared about her wellbeing - had even risked his own life to get her to safety. Rose was suddenly overwhelmed with gratefulness. "Thank you, Captain." Rose breathed quietly. "Thank you for my life," and she threw herself at his chest, hoping with all she had he wouldn't reject holding her. _

_He caught her in his arms with a surprised grunt but molded his hands around her back immediately. As she glanced over his shoulder, she dimly registered he had moved them to the shadows of the trees and what had been dancing above her were palm tree leaves, fluttering in the breeze. _

_Her head burrowed deeper into his almost dry shirt and she sensed his exposed chest and neck close to her cheek. Boldly she turned and brushed her nose against the warm skin over his collar bone. He smelled like the sea, warm and salty, with a hint of smoking wood and leather underneath. Instinctively, she angled her face until her mouth touched his neck, craving to take in more of him._

_A hand slipped under her tangled hair and cradled her head gently, keeping her in place. Encouraged, Rose ghosted her parted lips over his skin, raising goosebumps in her wake. The smell intensified and she slipped out the tip of her tongue to get a taste of him. He moaned quietly, sending a rush of arousal down to the apex of her thighs, and his grip on her hair tightened. _

_She tilted her head back, giving in to his unspoken request, and her stomach flip-flopped at the sight of his face hovering so close. His lips descended to hers, devouring her in an urgent outburst of need. Rose whimpered as heat bloomed inside her body, her mouth opening to his insistent tongue, and it was bliss to feel him explore her so intimately. _

_His hand kneaded down her neck, over her shoulder to caress her back, where it joined with its twin. In one smooth motion both hands slid under her bum and lifted her to move her close to him, never breaking the kiss. Her legs opened automatically to straddle his kneeling form, which made her long shift slide up to bunch around her thighs. _

_Rose's heart palpitated in her chest and she broke free of the kiss to take a gasping breath when the Captain used his leverage on her bum to stroke his breeches-covered hardness against her sensitive sex. He took the opportunity to latch on to her neck, kissing down, making the blood rush in her veins. _

_Her fingers found his hair and she raked her nails gently through the short, black softness, pressing her wrist against the base of his skull to keep him from stopping the stroke of his tongue against her skin. She could feel his lips stretch into a smile._

_"Mmm, this feels good," he murmured huskily, moving his head under her hand like a big cat._

_Rose laughed shakily. "So does this. Don't stop." _

_To her dismay, he did exactly that and she made a protesting sound in her throat as he came up to look at her. His big hand stroked around her ear and his blue gaze bored into hers while his other hand kept holding her tightly to him. "I’ve wanted you for a long time,” he confessed. “Since you first came to my cabin to have dinner with me. Perhaps even before that." _

_Rose wanted to jump up in joy over his revelation whilst her heart grew several sizes, but instead she smoothed her hands up his chest and around his neck to pull him close to her. "And I wanted you. So much. Please make love to me, Captain." _

_He searched her eyes for another moment, then his gaze dropped to her chest and the simple string framing the neckline of the shift. _

_His fingers, used to more complicated knots, made quick work of the bow holding her clothing together. The string loosened and the garment slid open, down over her shoulders. The Captain's hand followed, helping it along by gently stroking down her arm, taking the fabric with him, until the cloth clung only to the tip of her breasts. _

_He took one last look at the breathless anticipation in her face before he moved his hand and bared her to him, framing one breast between his thumb and fingers. Rose's virtue chose this moment to make itself known with a thorough blush, spreading over her face and cleavage. In fascination, the Captain watched it rush up to her areolas, where her nipples grew tighter under his mesmerized gaze. _

_Rode squeezed her eyes shut in mortification. She hoped he wouldn't reject her, now that her body had betrayed her innocence in such a revealing display. _

_She felt him move and something wet and hot closed around her nipple, making her moan out loud in surprised arousal. She opened her eyes to see the Captain bowed low over her, his lips suckling and licking her breast. The sight and sensation sent hot wetness to her nether regions, making her undulate against the warm air over his breeches._

_A hand touched her leg above her knee and while Rose continued to mewl at the feeling of his slick tongue on her chest, the hand slipped under her shift and moved along her thigh, around to her bum, taking the fabric with it as far as it would go. He lifted her effortlessly with his other hand and bunched the garment around her hips, exposing her to him completely. _

_Rose was already too far gone to care. She writhed in his lap, seeking friction, her sex tightening rhythmically in hopeless imitation of thrusts as she clung to him, no doubt leaving marks on his shoulders in her need._

_Oh! A hand slipped between the cheeks of her buttocks and a fingertip found the orifice and massaged with firm pressure in a slow circle. She hadn't known being touched there could be pleasurable and the mere thought of it would have had her mortified, hadn't she been on the verge of madness already. But oh, this made the coil in her abdomen string even tighter. _

_It was overwhelming, and in a desperate impulse to do something, she grabbed the Captain by his ears and steered his face back up to her mouth, plunging into a deep kiss. Her wet nipple tingled with the sudden cold of the wind and Rose shuddered, covering the sensitive bud with her own palm, rubbing leisurely. The sensation was wired directly into her core and Rose writhed and bucked on his fingers, needing _more.

_Something was building inside her like a wave in a storm, gathering and gaining until her whole body writhed in anticipation. The Captain's finger lost its connection when she bucked violently and with a grunt he tightened his grip around her hip. While his lips kept devouring her mouth, his fingertips descended further, sliding over the cusp and into the wet heat of her virgin hole, where they swirled rapidly just below the entrance, stirring the wave inside her up until it crashed in a clap of glorious thunder. _

_Rose broke the kiss and clung to the Captain's solid form while her body convulsed in limb numbing pleasure. Her forehead came to rest on his shoulder and she pressed hard, as wave after wave rippled through her, while the Captain's fingers kept painting patterns in her wetness. Eventually she shuddered and relaxed against him with a relieved sigh. Both his hands came up to pull her against him in a gentle hug, their stroking on her bare back calming the ebbing storm inside her. _

_They stayed like this for several minutes, listening to each other's breathing. As Rose became more aware of her surroundings, she noticed the straining hardness against her thigh had not abated. Tentatively, she lowered her core to rub against it and felt an answering tremble go through the Captain's body. Her head came up so she could look at him and his eyes burned into her, a predatory fire flaring up to consume her once more. _

_Rose tightened her grip on him in answer and the Captain's hand stroked down to disappear under her bunched up shift and slip between her open legs. The first brush of his fingers against her oversensitive nub had her jerking against him with a gasp, as the sensation slammed tightness into her abdomen with a hot poker. _

_He shushed her gently, rubbing soothing circles around her sensitive spot, incredibly softly. Soon she was relaxing again, moaning in her throat as she searched for more friction. Her hands became bolder and she pushed both of them under the hem of his soft shirt, wandering upwards, drawing a picture of his physique in her mind. _

_Soon, she became impatient with her progress, as the fabric hindered her from roaming freely. With a deep, satisfied chuckle, the Captain removed his hands from her to pull the shirt swiftly over his head and drop it in the sand behind him. _

_Rose sat back to look at him, her lips parted as she took him in. He was stunning. Her fingers came up to skim over the golden skin of his wide shoulders, along the collar bones and over the strong chest to his sternum, where she could feel his heart beat steadily. Lower she went, tracing over his abdominal muscles where she stopped short, blushing as she reached the waistband of his black breeches._

_She gazed through her lashes to get a glimpse of his expression. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him smoldering down at her. He raised his own hand slowly, placing it on her wrist to push her deeper, over the spot where the fabric was bulging over his straining erection. He hummed when she stroked her hand over his length. Encouraged by that, she soon massaged him through his breeches, her own arousal growing when she saw his eyes close and jaw tighten in pleasure. _

_Suddenly he grabbed her hips and held her up, dislocating her from his lap. She struggled to her feet with him following her, his hands immediately fumbling with the buttons of his fly. Before she had time to become self conscious about standing at the beach, completely bare after her shift had tumbled to the ground, he had managed to free his erection from its confinement. _

_Rose's mouth went dry when she saw him in his whole glory. His thick, long member stood proudly, the skin a shade darker than the plane of his abdomen. _

_”Come here," the Captain growled, startling her from her observation. She stepped closer, tentatively, and he pulled her to him, groaning as his hard cock rubbed against the soft skin of her belly. He slid his hand into her hair, tilting her face up so he could kiss her thoroughly, while his other hand cradled her breast, thumb playing with the nipple, sending sparks of pleasure through her body. _

_Her hand crept down from resting at his chest to take him into her palm. He was surprisingly heavy and warm, his hardness covered by velvety skin. She reached the tip of him when his hand closed around hers and he showed her how to stroke him. Up and down, around the slick head and back up. His hips jerked and she felt great pride in making him lose some control over his powerful body. _

_His fingers slipped between her legs again, finding her nub, and he reciprocated in kind, eventually dipping a finger into her wetness and pushing in deep. Rose's free hand clung to his upper arm as she tried to stay upright, the intense pleasure spiking through her, making her knees weak. She squeaked when the Captain let go of her, grabbed both her thighs and hoisted her up onto his hips. _

_He carried her to a sloping palm tree and pressed her back to the bark. His cock brushed against her folds and, holding her up with one hand, he took hold of himself to drag the tip against her most sensitive parts. Looking into her eyes he pushed, gently but steadily. _

_Rose felt him stretch her and couldn't decide if it was an uncomfortable sensation or exactly what she had needed since they started this. He paused when he met resistance. When she whimpered, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he sounded deeply regretful. "It will only hurt this once," and he plunged into her in one fluent motion and stayed seated there until her shudders of pain had subsided._

_Rose needed a moment to recover and she was grateful he was so patient with her. Soon, she moved her hips tentatively, feeling barely any discomfort. "It's alright," she whispered. The Captain kissed her lips before readjusting his grip on her and pulling out his cock, only to push it back in as far as it would go. Rose groaned as waves of pleasure radiated from the spot where he hit her, deep inside. "More," she moaned and he repeated the motion, plunging in with an angle that allowed him to drag over her clitoris, causing Rose to shout a breathy “Ah!”_

_There was no holding back after that. He fucked her steadily, each slap of his pelvis against hers accompanied by a twofold groan of satisfaction. His hands kept her lower back from being crushed into the bark and Rose felt incredibly safe and cared for as the sensations of his stretching and filling stacked and layered to further the sweet ache in her abdomen. _

_Faster and faster he slammed into her, his expression soon bordering on pained. "Rose," he panted, "You feel so good. I'm going to come, Rose."_

_In answer, she squeezed him with her legs and tightened the muscles of her channel around him. "Do it," she gasped and with a shout he pulsed into her, his forehead sinking to rest against hers, while he held her tightly in position to take all of him. _

_A moment later she felt him slip from her, a sound of protest escaping her at the empty feeling. The Captain gently put her down to stand on her own shaky legs and she leaned against the tree for support. His mouth descended on hers in a passionate kiss and as she opened herself to him, she felt his fingers against her aching spot, picking up a rhythm that had her cling to him, whimpering against his lips. _

_Rose widened her stance unconsciously as he fanned the fire inside her, manipulating her flesh, until the flames burst into an explosion of glory, licking all over her body and consuming her whole._

\--<--@

_Getting into their clothes had required another careful bath in the ocean, but Rose was glad when she could leave the water behind her for good. It would take a while for her to get over the traumatic experience of nearly drowning, but the Captain had done a fantastic job of distracting her. _

_While they walked back to the ship, hand in hand, she felt an overwhelming sense of belonging, and her heart flowed over with love for the man beside her. "I'm so glad you stole me," she spoke into the companionable silence. _

_The Captain came to a halt and pulled her into a gentle kiss. "Me too." _

_They smiled at each other and returned to their walking. As they came closer to the ship, all masts whole and rigging in place, a man hung over the railing, whistling and clapping. Jackson approved._

Rose glanced once more over the lines describing the last kiss and hugged the book to her chest with a giddy smile. This was ridiculously sweet, but she wouldn't mind if one of her adventures with the Doctor ended on such a note. 

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the back of her chair, thinking back to the steamier parts of the story. No, she wouldn't mind at all. 

Suddenly she heard footsteps clanking on the grating of the corridor. "Rose?" It was Jack. He couldn't find her with the book! Quickly she shoved it between two larger tomes on the nearest shelf. She would come back for it later, when the coast was clear. 

Chuckling to herself at the reference to her story, Rose left the library to meet her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Rose--Nebula <3


	3. The Lecturer

Rose slinked into her bedroom, her shoulders sagging, her spirits crushed. It had been a bloody rotten few weeks - ever since Deffry Vale and meeting Sarah Jane, nothing had gone right. She’d been so jealous of the Doctor’s former companion, but when the Doctor had found out, he’d assured her in no uncertain terms that he’d never abandon _her_ the way he had Sarah Jane. He’d even come tantalizingly close to saying the one word she wanted to hear above all others - ‘love’. She’d been so sure of it! He’s almost said he loved her, and she’d been ecstatic. But she’d been thrilled beyond words with what he _had_ said - that he’d never leave her. 

Then, the very next day, he’d done exactly that. He’d left her and Mickey behind on a spaceship thousands of years in the future to run off and save that French tart, Reinette. He’d claimed he had to, to preserve the timeline, but that didn’t explain why he’d been so grief-stricken when he’d gotten back too late to take her to the stars. He’d had no explanation for that, and Rose had been heartbroken. She’d thought the heartbreak she felt was the worst she’d ever experienced, but that was nothing on how she felt right now. 

Things had almost gone back to normal between them after they came back from France. It had taken Rose a couple of weeks to get over it, but she’d finally swallowed her anger and hurt and thrown herself back into adventuring. She’d even gotten used to Mickey being underfoot. It was nice, having someone to talk to when the Doctor was in one of his moods. 

Then they’d landed on Pete’s World, and it had all gone straight to hell. She’d gotten to see her dad, but he’d rejected her. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, Mickey had left her. Forever! She would never see her best mate again. He’d chosen to stay on Pete’s World and abandon her. 

Fresh tears pricked her eyes. Rose understood for the first time what it truly meant to be crushed. She felt like she’d had her very soul squeezed out of her. This was a hurt she couldn’t articulate - and the worst part was that she wasn’t sure she could share it with anyone. The Doctor ran hot and cold with her, but he hadn’t even met her eyes when she’d gotten back on the TARDIS. She longed for him to hold her, to comfort her, to tell her it was all going to be alright. But would he? Could he? Honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if he decided to drop her off, back in her time. What did she bring to the table anyway? Nothing, really. She was just a big, needy sack of feelings, and what good was _that_ to a Time Lord? None at all. And especially not _this_ Time Lord. With her first Doctor, she’d felt cherished most of the time. She was able to believe that he loved her in some way. With this Doctor, however, she didn’t feel like that all the time. He seemed to either hold her at arm’s length or closer than a heartbeat. But she loved him just as much as she always had. She loved this brown-eyed Doctor the same as she’d loved her blue-eyed Doctor - with her whole heart. __

Still crying, she stripped out of her maid’s uniform and went to the shower. What she needed was to wash this adventure down the drain - to rinse off the stain of the last few weeks. After, she’d curl in her bed and cry herself to sleep. 

The shower made her feel better, a little less hopeless. She still wasn’t ready to hunt down the Doctor, but she would be soon. All she needed was a little rest and relaxation, maybe a good night’s sleep. 

She collapsed on her bed in her pyjamas, curling around her pillow. She wasn’t tired, but she wasn’t up for another adventure just yet. She could go watch a little telly, but there was the chance the Doctor might wander in, and she didn’t want to see him. Maybe she should just lie here and think about how much she missed her leather Doctor. Maybe if she begged the TARDIS, the old girl would show her a hologram or something. 

Something caught her eye on her bedside table, and she sat up to look. It was her book, but she knew it hadn’t been there a few minutes previously. The last time she’d seen it had been in the library, when she stashed it after Jack came back unexpectedly. When she’d gone to look for it again, it had been missing. She’d worried a bit that Jack may have found it - or worse, the Doctor - but then they’d been teleported to the game station, Jack had disappeared, the Doctor had regenerated, and everything had changed. But here it was now, and Rose felt like she was seeing an old friend again. The TARDIS must have put it there. Well, she’d been thinking about her leather Doctor… reading a story about the two of them would help her get more immersed in the daydream. 

With a sigh, she reached over and grabbed the book, holding it between her hands and closing her eyes to let it read her fantasies. When she was done, she opened her eyes - and the book. “Choose Your Own Adventure - The Lecturer. Another saucy story?” No one answered her, of course, so she opened the book and flipped past the first two stories until she came to the third. Settling herself more comfortably against the pillows, she started to read. 

_Rose Tyler was a popular university student in her final year. She’d worked hard and made good marks, but she wasn’t solely dedicated to her studies. She also enjoyed going out with her friends, she liked her job as a bartender, and she very much enjoyed practicing gymnastics with the university’s team._

“Made me a gymnast in this one, have you?” Rose asked, one corner of her mouth quirked up. “The Doctor’ll _love_ that. Although I am quite bendy…” 

Still smirking, she went back to reading. 

_Rose was also very popular with the opposite sex. Men flirted with her shamelessly both on campus and at her job. _

She snorted again. “Throwing realism out the window, aren’t we?” 

The TARDIS chimed. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll keep my comments to myself.” 

_It seemed Rose had the kind of life every young woman her age dreamed of. But Rose Tyler had a secret - she was madly in love with her history lecturer._

_Well, she admitted to herself, that wasn’t entirely true. She’d never had a real conversation with him, although she’d spent many hours lying awake at night trying to dream up a way to talk to him. She’d imagined all sorts of scenarios - what she’d do if he came into the pub, what she’d say if she met him on the street - all sorts of situations that she tried to wish into being. But the truth was, she was only one student out of a module with fifty other people. And he likely had at least two or three other modules. The Doctor wouldn’t be able to pick her out of a crowd. She was a nobody, really, and he didn’t know her at all. So, in fairness, she supposed she wasn’t really in love with him. Instead, she figured she had the world’s most intense crush._

_She shuffled into his module one Thursday afternoon, just like usual, and took her regular seat. She gave smiles to the people who smiled at her, but for the most part, she kept to herself. _

_The Doctor walked in, looking as dead sexy as usual, in his brown pinstripe suit with messy brown hair…_

“Oh, come on!” Rose protested. “Why him? Why can’t I read about my leather Doctor?” 

The TARDIS chimed. 

“But he’s a prat.” 

The TARDIS chimed again, understandingly, and she felt a little mental nudge. 

Rose sighed. “Fine. I’ll read this one about this Doctor. Have it your way.” 

Feeling somewhat petulant, she went back to reading. 

_...with messy brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to twinkle with mischief. He was a bundle of energy as he talked about the day’s topic - although how anyone could be so excited about the fall of the Ottoman Empire was beyond Rose. Didn’t matter, she supposed. Just so long as she got to watch him in action, she was happy. _

_Just before class was supposed to end, he announced that he had the module’s midterm exams graded and would be calling the students up one at a time to retrieve them. Once they had the paper in hand, they were free to go. _

_Rose waited until he called her name, then went to the front of the lecture hall to get her paper. On it, in red ink, he’d written her score - forty three. Below that, in a nearly illegible scrawl, he’d written ‘See me after class. Office 7B.’_

_She swallowed hard. In all her imaginings, she’d never thought she’d be asked to come to his office! She didn’t even have any time to prepare! Thankfully, she looked cute today, in a fitted t-shirt and one of her shorter skirts. If she hurried, she could stop by the loo to touch up her hair and makeup. But what did he want from her?_

The real Rose scoffed. “Oh, I bet I have an idea.” 

_Fifteen minutes later, after a quick run to the loo, she was standing at the far end of a nearly deserted corridor in front of office 7B. She raised her hand nervously and knocked. _

_“Come in,” Came the Doctor’s voice. _

_She swallowed hard and pushed open the door. _

_“Ah! Miss Tyler! You’ve arrived.”_

_“As requested,” she said with a smile, then wanted to kick herself. How lame could you get?_

_The Doctor didn’t seem to mind, he just kicked his feet up on the desk in front of himself and reclined in his chair, fingers laced behind his head, a smile on his gorgeous face. _

_“First things first, I want you to know that you’re free to leave anytime. That door is and will remain unlocked. Should you choose to leave at any point, I won’t try to stop you, and I won’t punish you in any way. But, with that said, I WILL be considering your presence as permission, if that makes sense. You choosing to stay indicates consent to me - you grabbing your bookbag and leaving is a clear ‘no’. are we understood?”_

The real Rose grinned. “Oh, she’s not going anywhere. She’s staying if she knows what’s good for her.” 

_Rose was confused. What he was saying made no sense unless - wait. Was he about to proposition her? Oh, she hoped so. _

_“I understand,” she said in a clear voice. _

_The Doctor smirked and raked his gaze up and down her body. “Very good. Close the door and set your bookbag down.”_

_Rose did as she was asked, closing the door and dropping her bag into one of the chairs, then coming to stand in front of his desk, her heart pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears. He just watched her every move with his intense brown eyes. _

_Once she was standing in front of him, he started talking. “I’m sure you know why I’ve called you in here, Rose. Can I call you Rose?”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“Good. I’m sure you know why I’ve called you in here. Your mark on your midterm wasn’t quite up to snuff.”_

_“I’m sorry, sir. I’ll do better, but please don’t fail me. I need this class for my first!”_

_The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “You need this class, eh?”_

_Rose nodded. “Yes, sir. I’ll do anything for a passing mark.”_

_The second eyebrow joined the first near his hairline and he grinned lazily. “You’ll do anything, you say?”_

_“Absolutely anything you want,” Rose promised, hoping she was reading the situation correctly. _

_The Doctor just watched her for a moment. Then he said, “Are you sure? If you’re not, the door is right behind you.”_

_“I’m positive,” she said, her nipples tightening already. _

_He didn’t say anything right away, he just continued to watch her with that same assessing look. Rose waited him out, growing more nervous every second. Finally, he nodded and sat up a little, dropping his feet off the desk and rearranging himself. _

_“I have to tell you, Rose, grading tests really stresses me out, especially when I’m forced to give a student a bad mark. It’s very stressful, indeed.”_

_“I know a way to relieve stress,” she offered, her eyes going to his crotch and licking her lips instinctively. _

_“Do you now?”_

_“I do. And I’m VERY good at it. May I show you?”_

_The Doctor opened his hands and spread them out, a smile growing across his face. “By all means, Rose. Relax me.”_

_Swaying her hips as seductively as she could, Rose circled the desk until she was standing by his chair. She swiveled it around to face her, so she was parallel with the desk, then sank to her knees. He watched her every move hungrily. _

_Once she was kneeling in front of him, between his legs, she started working on his belt, her eyes never leaving his. He watched her intently, his eyes smoldering, and she very much wanted to make him fall apart. Finally, her trembling fingers opened his belt and button. She smirked up at him, then used two fingers to lower the zip. The Doctor raised his hips a bit, and Rose grabbed his trousers and pants, pulling them down slowly, her eyes still on his. _

_She broke eye contact, though, when his cock was exposed, and she swallowed reflexively, looking at it. It was big, she thought, the biggest cock she’d ever seen, long and thick._

The real Rose rolled her eyes, fighting down the warmth between her legs. “Of course he’s hung like a moose. Of _course_ he is.” 

_It was only about half hard, but Rose knew exactly what to do to change that. Leaning forward, she used her tongue to trace a long line from the base, near his balls, to the very tip. She swirled her tongue around the head, tasting him, thinking him to be the most delicious thing she’d ever tasted. Her hand circled him and started pumping slowly. _

_“You’re so big,” she cooed, “and you taste so good.”_

_“You can taste more, if you like.”_

_“I’d like that very much.”_

“Damn right, she would,” the real Rose agreed. 

_She opened her mouth and took him in, sucking greedily. The Doctor moaned above her, and she looked up at him from beneath her lashes as she started to bob her head. The part of his shaft that wasn’t in her mouth was being stroked by her hand, and she was on cloud nine in that moment. _

_Rose sucked and licked him busily, moaning around him to vibrate him, and it seemed to be what he wanted. He groaned and laid his head back against the chair, closing his eyes. She bobbed on him a little faster, sucking harder on every upstroke, hollowing her cheeks, and swear words fell from his sexy mouth. She wanted to hear more of those, so she worked harder to please him._

_“Rose… God! So good…”_

_She added a little twist of her wrist as she pumped him, and he groaned. His hands were clutching the armrests of his chair and she very much wished that he would grab her head, maybe pull her hair. _

_As if he’d heard her thoughts, his hand went to the back of her head, gently guiding her as she pleasured him. She moaned when he fisted his hand in her hair and he spoke. _

_“You like that? You’re a naughty girl, aren’t you, Rose Tyler?”_

“You’d better believe it,” the real Rose said, turning the page eagerly. 

_Rose agreed with a hummed ‘mhm’, and that seemed to be all the Doctor needed. She continued to work him diligently, determined to make him come like he’d never come before. _

_It was a surprise when he tightened his fist in her hair, making her stop. She looked up at him, puzzled, and he was smirking - although he seemed out of breath. _

_“Stand up,” he ordered her, and Rose hastened to obey. He got to his feet as well, and before Rose could say anything, he’d grabbed her by the head and was kissing her wildly. She didn’t hesitate to kiss him back, her tongue exploring and searching his mouth, her hands clutching his shoulders, wanting him closer. _

_He broke the kiss, and Rose just blinked at him stupidly. _

_“If you don’t want this, this is your last chance to leave. You can walk out and we’ll pretend this never happened. But if you stay… Rose Tyler, if you stay, I’m going to fuck you over this desk until you scream.”_

_“God, yes,” she moaned. _

_“You’re sure?”_

_“So bloody sure.”_

_He kissed her again, his hands roaming all over her body, clutching her breast and the other pulling her leg up and around his, his hand going up her short skirt. He turned her and backed her against the desk, his mouth kissing her while his hands simultaneously worked to free her breasts and remove her knickers. He seemed to grow impatient with removing her knickers and settled for shoving his hand down the front of them, his long fingers parting her lips and seeking her wetness. _

_“You didn’t do what I asked, Rose,” he chided between kisses to the column of her neck. “You were supposed to help me relax, but instead, I’m all keyed up. Feel like I’m going to explode from how much I want you.” One finger circled her entrance, then slipped inside her tight heat. She groaned from how good it felt, just barely stopping herself from begging for more. _

_“I want you, too. Please, Doctor…”_

_“It seems you’re keyed up, too. But I know a way to calm us both down. Do you want it?”_

_“Please!”_

_He fingered her quickly, stroking that spot inside her, and she keened. With his free hand, he roughly pulled down the front of her shirt, baring her perky breasts. The Doctor didn't wait a moment before he bent and took her dusky nipple into his mouth. _

_“Doctor!” she cried, clutching at his head desperately. He didn’t slow down, didn’t stop - in fact, he added a second finger and used his thumb to stroke her clit. _

_Rose arched her back in pleasure, her whole body singing as he sucked her breast and fingered her. His hand made a wet, squelching sound that might have turned her off any other time, but right now, Rose found it incredibly erotic. _

_The Doctor released the nipple, blowing a jet of cool air on it and making it pucker. Rose whimpered, and he looked up at her, smirking. “You’re so wet, Rose. Is this all for me? Is this how wet you get for me?”_

_“God, yes… please…”_

_“I love knowing how wet you are. I love the way you feel around my fingers. Are you going to come for me?”_

_She absolutely was going to come - and very, very soon. She could feel herself climbing higher and higher…_

_“Come for me, Rose. Come on my hand and I’ll fuck you. Come for me.”_

_He curled his fingers inside her and pressed against her clit with firm pressure, and Rose obeyed, flying apart at the seams, her mind going utterly blank, unable to think of anything but his fingers in her and on her, the way he was making her feel. _

_When she came down from her high, she was rocked backwards on the desk, propping herself with one hand, the other hand clutching the back of his head. Her breathing was fast and her heart was fluttering like a hummingbird’s wings, pleasure still ricocheting through her. She opened her eyes to look at the Doctor, and his eyes were incredibly dark, his pupils blown wide. The look on his face was serious, intent, and he pulled his fingers out of her and put them in his mouth, licking them clean. _

_“I’m going to have you now, Rose Tyler. Going to make you scream, going to make you beg - going to make you mine. Are you ready?”_

_She wasn’t able to speak, she just nodded. That was all he needed. He stepped forward, fat cock in hand, and lined himself up with her entrance, then pushed in. _

_Rose keened, her head falling back on her shoulders. He felt SO GOOD, so big and thick, filling her perfectly. _

_“Fuck,” he muttered. “Fuck!”_

_Rose agreed entirely. He slowly slid himself out, then pushed back in, as deep as he could go. He did it again, then again, each slide more delicious than the last, until Rose gave up trying to hold herself upright and lay back on his desk. He fucked her harder and faster, his hands clutching her hips, and she couldn’t stop herself from moaning like a tart. _

_“Fuck, you feel so good, Rose. So hot and tight around me…”_

_She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles behind him as he fucked her. He was relentless in his taking of her, and she gloried in it. Every single thrust shook her whole body and made her breasts bounce, and she brought one hand up to fondle them. The Doctor watched her with dark eyes, still fucking her hard and fast, taking her, claiming her. _

_Just when she could feel herself climbing again, he slowed down his thrusts and reached back for her legs. She’d do anything he wanted, anything at all, so she released her hold on his waist. He guided her legs up and over his shoulders so her feet were by his ears, then smiled down at her. _

_“This alright?”_

_“It’s all alright. Anything you want to do. Please.”_

_He resumed fucking her, his arms wrapped around her legs, holding her tight. In this position, every drag of his cock inside her rubbed her most secret spot, and she whined brokenly, climbing higher and higher, her fingers plucking and pulling her nipples. _

_“Please, Doctor, please… fuck me harder…”_

_He sped up his thrusts, his unruly hair bouncing with each motion, his fingers making indentations on her thighs. “Gonna come, Rose. Gonna come soon. Are you close?”_

_“Yes, yes,” she sobbed. “Just keep fucking me… please…”_

_He released one hand from her thighs and sought out her clit, stroking it rapidly, and Rose exploded in a shower of sparks. She shouted his name, the name of God, and sounds that bore no relation to language. He stroked her clit while she thrashed wildly until she started pushing his hand away, then withdrew his hand and put a renewed burst of energy into his fucking, taking her hard. Just when Rose was about to beg him - for what, she didn’t know - he threw his head back and shouted, the tendons straining in his neck as he came. _

_Rose lay there, her breathing choppy, her breasts heaving with exertion, her whole body pinging with aftershocks. The Doctor had his head leaning against one of her ankles, his hair slightly sweaty, his eyes closed and mouth open. Rose didn’t dare move, afraid to break the spell, wanting this to last forever. _

_He opened his brown eyes slowly and smiled down at her, still breathing heavily. _

_“You alright?”_

_“I’ve never been better,” she told him honestly. _

_He pressed a kiss to one ankle, then relaxed his grip on her legs, letting them fall open but staying buried inside her. She reached for him instinctively and to her surprise, he bent over her and kissed her gently. She basked in the feel of his lips against hers, his tongue making itself at home in her mouth. This is what she had dreamed of for months. _

_“You’re gorgeous,” he told her when he broke the kiss, softening the loss with little kisses all over her face, worshipful and soft. “I’ve been mad about you for agea, desperate to talk to you, to be with you, but couldn’t think of any way to make it happen until I came up with this. I’m so sorry I made you…”_

_She stopped his mouth with her fingers on his lips. “You didn’t make me do anything, Doctor. I wanted to. I’ve wanted to since I met you. I’ve wanted this.”_

_He gave her a lopsided grin. “Yeah?”_

_“God yes. Kiss me again.”_

_The Doctor did, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him as close as she could. After a while, he broke away, still smiling at her. “Can we do this again?”_

_She smiled up at him. “We can do this whenever you want. Maybe we’ll even make it to a bed eventually.”_

_He chuckled. “Rose Tyler, once I get you in my bed, I’m never letting you go.”_

_“I hope not.”_

_”It may seem silly, but… I love you, Rose._

_Her eyes watered. “I love you, too, Doctor.”_

The real Rose closed the book with a sigh - neither happy nor sad. Just… resigned. She wished she could believe that her Doctor felt that way about her - and she supposed she’d been a bit unfair. He _did_ care about her, and she knew that - even if his recent behavior didn’t show it clearly. He was just dense. In many ways, he was a typical man. But he _did_ care about her, in his way. She’d take what she could get. 

But for now… for now she was hot and bothered, thinking of his hands and mouth on her, his cock buried inside her. Her knickers were soaked and her nipples were tight. Experimentally, she rubbed her thighs together and felt a jolt of sensation. 

With another sigh, she reopened the book and reread the steamy bits - and slid her hand down under the covers, into her knickers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Caedmon <3


	4. Chapter 4

He’d almost lost her today. He’d _meant_ to lose her, putting that yellow button around her neck to send her back to Pete’s World to stay this time. Then she’d told him in no uncertain terms that she chose to spend her life with _him_, and his hearts had swelled with love. 

_This was it_, he realized. There was no going back now. With Jackie gone, Rose didn’t have a home on Earth anymore. It had been a safety net he had always relied on, serving well as an excuse to not let her too close, while his hearts had protested in his chest, torn between need and fear.

He had lost so much - seen so much. And he’d wanted to protect his Rose, put her under a glass dome like the little prince with his beloved flower. He’d always thought one day he would be strong enough to let her go live the life that had always been meant for her.

Now he wondered. What if it had been this old life all along? Rose had proven her resilience time and time again. Had saved him in many ways. The strings attaching her to Earth had thinned without him noticing, as their bond grew stronger, culminating in her decision to stay, regardless of his approval. 

Of course he had noticed her attraction to him. Hadn’t been able to help bathing in it sometimes, letting _could-bes_ soothe his lonely mind, before his rational side took over again and he had searched to distract himself with inanities.

Only when he had been alone and opened his mind to sleep, he couldn’t bring himself to stop the fantasies. He had attached himself to her in this physical but solely theoretical way. A means to keep his feelings in check without undermining his encouraging of her to choose the path of safety and happiness.

Now that path was blocked and his mind was whirring with possibilities. It would be cruel to drop her on Earth, with no family to fall back on. And he rather liked the idea of taking responsibility and helping her be happy - with him. 

The Stuff of Legends, that’s what they were. He would be her home and they would keep exploring the universe together and teach each other to be whole. They would laugh and cry and dance and ...love!

Energized by these thoughts, the Doctor leaped from the jumpseat and bounced towards the corridors, half carried by the butterflies flittering in his stomach. He needed to see her and share the overwhelming felicity of his realization.

When he reached her door he couldn’t bear to go through the process of knocking and waiting, so he opened it with a flourish and burst into her room.

It was empty.

Disappointment surged through him, calming his demeanor enough for him to pick up the sound of pattering water. She was in the shower and experience told him this could take a while. 

Knowing patience wasn’t this body’s strong suit, he looked around for something to occupy himself with while he waited. A book poked out from under her pillow and it wasn’t the green collection of fairy tales he had seen her reading in the library. Curious, the Doctor stepped closer and freed the little volume.

His brain short-circuited and he barely noticed his bottom sinking onto her mattress, while he stared at the cover. If the image of him and Rose, entangled against a desk, hadn’t revealed the nature of the book, its gentle insistence against his mental barriers certainly would have. This was a journey straight into her mind and the Doctor was excited to finally see a glimpse of it.

Suppressing a flicker of guilt, he leaned back and began to read. 

“What are you doing?” Rose demanded, startling him. He jumped, closing the book hurriedly, his finger still marking the page - as if they were just going to have a casual conversation then he could go back to reading all her wildest fantasies. 

“I was… um… I was just…”

“Is that my book?”

He looked down at the book in his hand. “Um… yes. It is. I was just…”

“Were you _reading_ it?”

No point denying it. He’d been caught red-handed. So he nodded. “I was, yes.”

Rose looked pale and terrified. “What do you read?”

“About, um, I read stories about us. We were different characters, but always you and me. I was a stablehand, then a pirate, then a…”

“Lecturer,” she wailed, her hands coming up to cover her face. “Oh, God!”

“What’s wrong?”

Rose had her face buried in her hands, which were pressed against her knees. Her blonde hair made a curtain around her and she was moaning, clearly upset. The Doctor could understand why, but he was rather pleased with this development. She would be, too, once she got past her embarrassment. 

“Do you know how this book works?” he asked gently a moment later.

She nodded, her face still hidden. “I have a general idea.”

“It’s psychic. It latches on to the reader’s deepest fantasies and creates a story based on them. It’s very accurate.”

Rose groaned, then let herself topple over to the side, still in a ball, her face still hidden. “Just go away,” she begged. 

“No, I rather think we need to talk about this. You’ve clearly had some… vivid fantasies about me.”

Rose groaned again. “I’ll give you _anything_ if you’ll just put the book down and go away. Leave me to die.”

“Come now, Rose, you won’t die,” he chided. “Talk to me, please.”

Her head shook, face still hidden, and he tutted. They would never move past this if she wouldn’t talk to him! Then, a light went on in his mind and he had an idea.

“Shall I read to you what the book provides for me?”

She didn’t answer, but he thought it was a rather clever idea, so he pushed forward with it. He lowered his psychic shield a bit, just enough for the book to be able to pick up on his fantasies, then opened the book back up and began to read aloud. 

_“She was beautiful when she slept, but then, she was beautiful all the time. There was something about her, though, when she was completely relaxed like this that pulled at his heart strings, and he felt love and affection surge through him.”_

Rose had gone quiet on the bed, clearly listening. She hadn’t acknowledged him yet, but he felt sure she would, and soon. He kept reading. 

_“The Doctor supposed he was being a creep, watching her as she slumbered so peacefully but he couldn’t help it. He was drawn to her powerfully, like a moth to flame, and without giving any thought to the matter, he found himself crossing the floor to her bed where she lay, more beautiful than any angel.”_

Rose’s hands slid down her face a little so her red eyes were peering at him, but the Doctor didn’t acknowledge her yet. He kept reading. 

_“The Doctor sat gingerly on the side of her bed, careful not to wake her and interrupt whatever dream she was having that put that little ghost of a smile on her lips. He just watched her for a bit, murmuring sweet nothings to her in Gallifreyan, too much of a coward to tell her what he really felt - even when she couldn’t hear.”_

_“Eventually, the urge to touch her became too much, and he reached for her hand. He always felt so much better when her hand was in his, like his very soul was at peace, and now was no different. She sighed in her sleep, and he sighed, too.”_

The Doctor swallowed hard, reading the next words. He wasn't sure he could do it - but Rose had turned towards him, propping herself up on one arm, watching him intently. He cleared his throat lightly and went on. 

_“‘I love you, Rose Tyler,’ the Doctor said, this time in English, so she’d be able to understand his words if she were awake. ‘I love you with every bit of me, with all I have within. I love you like the earth loves the sun, which gives it life. You give me life in the same way, Rose, and I find myself orbiting you, basking in your glow. I was cold and dead when you found me, but you brought me to life, and I love you for it. I love you for so many reasons, and all I want is to kiss you and tell you the truth of how I feel.’”_

Rose was staring at him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, and he wanted to ask her what she thought, just to please tell him what was on her mind, but his mouth wouldn’t engage. They just stared at each other for a long moment until he cleared his throat and looked away. 

“Anyway, as you can see, it shows us our deepest fantasies. Yours involve being with me, and mine are very similar.”

“You want to… is that true?”

“What I said in the story?”

“Yes.”

“Yes. It’s true.”

“You - you love me?”

He nodded, his eyes wide with fear. “I do, Rose. With both my hearts and my whole soul.”

Suddenly, he had an armful of blonde companion, her arms around him, her lips pressing kisses all over his face. He smiled in relief, wrapping his arms around her with the book still in his hand. 

“That alright, then?”

Rose laughed and pulled back, grasping his face between her hands and smiling at him. “I love you, too, Doctor. I never dreamed… you _really_ love me?”

He couldn’t wait another moment and ducked forward to capture her lips with his. At the first brush of his mouth with hers, it felt like his soul had taken flight. Her lips were human-warm and pillow-soft, and he loved her so much he thought he might regenerate from it. Well, he thought wryly, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d regenerated out of love for this woman. 

“Yes, Rose,” he told her when they separated a moment later. “I _really_ love you.”

She beamed at him, her smile brighter than the sun, and he couldn’t help but smile back. Oh, how he loved her.

“Marry me,” he requested, surprising even himself. 

Rose blinked in shock. “Marry you?”

“Yes. Be my wife. You’ve already chosen to live your life with me, this will just take it a step further.”

“Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack. Which I realize isn’t quite as serious for a Time Lord, given that we have two hearts, but is still quite serious. But…”

“You _actually_ want to marry me?”

“With every fiber of my being.”

“Why?”

“A thousand reasons, but most of all, because I just _want_ to. What do you say? We’ll stop off on earth and have a little ceremony - maybe Vegas in 2132! Or Gretna Green in 1793! Wouldn’t that be fun?”

“What about in the Time Lord tradition?”

“We’ll do that, too. I’ll marry you in every tradition. But I rather like the idea of you wearing a ring to signal to the universe that you’re mine, and Time Lords didn’t have that. Besides, it's what your mother would have wanted. And won't you be glad to tell her you finally tamed me when I figure out a way for you to talk to her?”

Her eyes brightened more. “I’ll be able to talk to mum!”

“Yes. It may take me awhile, but I should be able to figure out a way. So what do you say? Make an honest Time Lord out of me?”

She didn’t answer with words, she just kissed him near desperately. He clutched her to him as closely as he could, never wanting to let her go, kissing her with equal fervor. 

“Yes!” she said when she broke the kiss a minute later. “Yes, yes, yes!”

The Doctor laughed with joy and held her tight, happier than he’d ever been in his long life. He held her close, cradled against his chest, rocking her gently and smiling into her hair. She’d be his now for years - decades. There were ways to extend life, and if he played his cards exactly right, he could have this woman, this joy, for centuries! Oh, he wasn’t sure he could bear it. 

“Hey, Doctor?” she asked from the circle of his arms. 

“Yes?”

“What else happened in that story of yours? When I woke up. Was it anything like mine?”

He gave her a lascivious grin. “It was very much like your stories, except Time Lords don’t have refractory periods.”

“I think I’d like to make both our fantasies become reality, now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, then kissed her greedily, lowering her down to the bed and covering her body with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by Caedmon and Rose_Nebula.


End file.
